


We'll Make the Neighbors Despise Us

by SageMasterofSass



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, My first pwp, and it's a pretty shitty plot so really it's just porn, but yeah this is seriously just porn with plot, im so proud of myself, whooP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 12:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SageMasterofSass/pseuds/SageMasterofSass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those poor, poor neighbors....</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Make the Neighbors Despise Us

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. I hope you enjoy this. It's baby's first porno though so don't expect too much out of it.

"Leorio." 

"Hmmm?" 

"You haven't touched your food at all. Are you feeling alright?" 

Well, since you asked, no I'm not. And whose fault is that exactly? Certainly not mine because I'm not the one wearing fucking leather here. Leather! 

In Kurapika's defense, the outfit wasn't exactly his idea. Tight leather jeans clung heavily to his legs, defining each and every curve even where he hadn't been aware there were curves. Somehow they managed to stay flexible and easy to maneuver in, the only reason the blonde had allowed them in the first place. A matching vest was thrown over his shoulders, under which a plain tank top resided, making him look more masculine where the jeans brought out a more feminine edge. Well, at least there had been a vest. He'd ditched it long ago in a dumpster behind a rather seedy looking store. Now, he sat across from Leorio in a small, discrete cafe, hugging his arms to try and keep away the steady chill that was building in the air. 

Upon first seeing him, Leorio had burst into a long fit of laughter. Kurapika, to hide his rising embarrassment had excused himself to the restroom, easily able to feel his friend's eyes burning into his back as he walked away. When he came back the doctor had seemed somber and a little distracted. He'd remained that way while Kurapika explained the need for the ridiculous outfit. Senritsu had insisted it important for a recon mission he would be completing within the next few weeks here in this small city. She had long ago agreed to help him hunt down the Spiders, and as ever he was grateful for her help if not a little confused by her antics. He hadn't even been allowed to leave their hotel before donning the ridiculous garb. 'Setting up an identity' she'd said and then winked. 

Of course, as soon as Leorio had learned of his presence in his home town, the tall man had called him up and demanded a reunion. Killua and Gon were here too, on a mission of their own, and wanted to see him as well, but the Kuruta had refused. He could only take so much embarrassment at once thank you very much, and so he'd scheduled to meet up with the two younger members of their group at a time when he could appear as himself. Leorio had thrown a temper tantrum and insisted he see Kurapika now. ("Right now, dammit!" he'd yelled over the phone, sounding like a petulant five year old.) The blonde had had no choice but to indulge his long time friend. 

In Leorio's defense, these past few years at med school had been hell on him. He was sorely missing his three pals, feeling trapped and more than a little stifled while they were all out earning names for themselves and doing increasingly dangerous stunts. Not that he was regretting his decision to become a doctor, no not at all, he just wished he had a little time to himself to, I don't know, maybe do something fun? Fight a bad guy or even just spar with someone. Studying wasn't his forte, but he'd learned early on that if he combined physical activities with the routine, he remembered everything much better. And so he'd basically built himself an entire gym in his apartment. There were different machines and weights of a large variety making the small area feel even smaller, a different textbook at each one. When he was studying for advanced anatomy and physiology he worked his upper arms, when he studied for microbiology he ran on the treadmill, and so on and so forth. It created for a very strong, healthy Leorio, but one who wanted a chance to feel a release of endorphins without having to read twenty pages of freaking Latin to do it. 

Well....here was his chance served up on a silver platter. Because his mind was very much making endorphins and quite a few other chemicals as well. And could you really blame him? Yeah, at first he thought Kurapika and his leather jeans were just hilarious. But then the blonde had turned around and revealed that tight, perfect ass. Not to mention the supple curves of his inner thighs, the dimples in the small of his back where his shirt didn't quite reach, the smoothness of a body constantly in use, much like his own....Leorio could go on all day. Watching the Kuruta walk away had nearly made him drool, and try as he might, the image stayed with him even as he tried to carry out their lunch casually. 

"Leorio." 

Again, snapped from his thoughts. "Hmmm?" 

"I asked if you were alright. You do not look well." 

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just...." looking around for an excuse, he noticed the upraised bumps on his companions arms, "I'm cold. Do you want to get this food to go and take it back to my apartment? I can crank the heater up there." Uh....well taking the blond home hadn't really been on his agenda....

Surprisingly, Kurapika nodded encouragingly before quickly calling their waiter over to request both their tab and to-go boxes. Five minutes and a few jenny later, they were walking briskly down the sidewalk together. Really, the weather should have been warm, but it tended to be a little bipolar in this area and it was obvious Kurapika hadn't really been expecting it. 

They were silent on the walk, Leorio moving ahead briskly so that he wouldn't be tempted to fall behind and uh, sight see, and the Kuruta following him obediently. His apartment complex was only a short few minutes away, and the pair arrived without incident, the doctor digging through his pockets for his keys when faced with a locked door. Inside, he dropped said keys on a small table beside the door, kicked off his shoes, and set their boxed food on his kitchen counter. 

Turning, he tried for a cheery, "Make yourself at home!" but was cut short a little when Kurapika bent over to pull his shoes off, one hand supporting him against the wall. Unbeknownst to him, Leorio's mouth hung open a little and his eyes became rather glazed. Dear god, I'm just a man. Please help me. 

Also unbeknownst to Leorio, Kurapika straightened himself and turned to catch the brunette staring. He cocked his head to the side, face scrunching a little in confusion before realization dawned, smoothing his features once more. 

"You think I am attractive in this." Not a question, a statement and one that knocked Leorio from his stupor. 

"Uh, what?" Well mostly, anyways. 

"I said that you find me attractive. You've been staring at me all afternoon, Leorio, it's pretty obvious." 

The med student cringed a little, rubbing the back of his head at the straight forward way Kurapika put it out there. So he'd been caught, huh?

"It's okay." 

"....what?" 

"Senritsu warned me that I might attract, uh....that kind of attention." Stepping forward, the blonde pushed some hair behind his ear and pursed his lips. "I just didn't think it would catch yours." 

What to do what to do. What was even going on here? That was the first question Leorio needed answered. Kurapika was...looking very, very hot as he stepped closer, and there was an unfamiliar gleam in his grey eyes. But all the same this was the last surviving Kuruta they were talking about! The one who had beaten him senseless for walking into their shared room naked just four years ago. 

Pale, pink lips parted and an equally pink tongue darted out to wet them. The doctor followed this movement with his eyes as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. Which, in that moment, it was. 

Grey eyes hooded and two pale hands pressed firmly against Leorio's chest until he was backed up against the kitchen counter. He was grateful that his brain didn't short circuit right then and there because Kurapika proceeded to stand up on tip-toe and press those candy sweet lips to his own. 

The kiss wasn't hesitant or soft like Leorio might have guessed it would be. Instead there was a kind of hunger there, primal in its nature, but backed up by something burning hot and feverish and before he knew what was happening the simple movement had turned into something rather heated. 

Small fingers scrabbled at the tie around his neck, pulled at it, twisted it, and after much effort, finally tugged it off and threw it aside. Next came his jacket and by the time Leorio's brain had fully caught up, his shirt was untucked and halfway unbuttoned, soft palms sliding under the fabric to sear against his skin. 

Grasping Kurapika by the shoulders, the doctor pushed until he could breathe properly, air coming in small, ragged gasps and dark eyes wide as he regarded the equally breathless Kuruta. 

"What-?" he started, and was unable to finish. Kurapika was staring at him, mouth red from kissing, lips parted, face open and needy. Thankfully, the blond took the lead. 

"Have you never slept with someone before?" 

Slept with someone? As in...sex? As in Kurapika wanted to have sex with him? 

"Of....of course I have!" Well only with women, but that was beside the point. 

"Then there is no problem." With that little deceleration, the Kuruta pushed forward again, recapturing Leorio's lips, though this time the kiss was short and lingering. "Wouldn't happen to have a bedroom, would you?" 

The doctor in training gulped, his heart hamming far too quickly to be healthy but he paid it little mind. When was the last time he'd gotten laid? Months ago, probably. And not only was he going to sleep with someone he was going to get to sleep with Kurapika, the boy he'd dreamt and fantasized about upon first meeting before giving up all hope on completely. The Kuruta was too self involved, too hard headed and goal driven. There hadn't been a chance for anything there. But now? But now, hell, he didn't know what this was. A one time thing, a casual encounter, fuck it could be some form of engagement and he wouldn't know. And by this point? He wouldn't particularly care either. 

Leorio nodded mutely, pushing away from the counter to move through his house. Kurapika followed, tossing aside the tank top he wore and then reaching for the clasp on his jeans. 

"Keep those," the doctor murmured, suddenly finding his voice. A pair of inquisitive grey eyes met his but the other man dropped his hands nonetheless. 

Leorio's home was small; a one bedroom apartment, scattered with belongings, clothes, school work, his gym equipment and other odd objects. The living room, where he spent most of his time, was by far the messiest. He was grateful to push open the door to his bedroom and find the space at least somewhat tidy. Well...tidy by his measures anyways. Kurapika didn't complain though, moving in front of him to sit on the edge of the bed. 

"You wanted to take the jeans off of me?" A small smile pulled at the edge of the blond's mouth. 

Hot lust sparked where nervousness had sprouted before, and Leorio let out a sound similar to a growl. Without hesitation he stalked forward, pushing the Kuruta to the bed, his bed and good lord how many of his dreams had started just like this, leaving him to wake up messy and dissatisfied in the morning. 

Only this was real, oh so real; the hot skin under his tongue, the soft sounds the blonde beneath him was making as he vigorously attacked his neck, Kurapika stretching his chin up to give him more room to work with as small hands attempted to pull the doctor's shirt off the rest of the way. 

Only when there was a bright red spot along the curve of the Kuruta's throat did Leorio sit up, pulling the button down over his shoulders and tossing it somewhere unseen. And then he was moving down again, fingers brushing along the other male's sides as his lips and teeth and tongue sought out new flesh to explore, taking pale pink nipples into his mouth before continuing down, down, ever down. 

Kurapika seemed to be drinking in every touch, his breath fast, pulse racing. He wasn't as vocal as Leorio might have preferred, but he was making a small myriad of noises in the back of his throat, soft and high pitched and spurring the older of the two on further. 

"What brought this on?" The words were breathed against the jut of one hip as the doctor pressed a soft kiss there. He liked the feel of the sharp bone under his lips so he did it again and again, moving to the other hip as well and slipping his tongue over it. 

Kurapika responded with a low kind of murmur, not unlike a purr. "What do you mean?" he asked softly, the words slightly breathy as Leorio pulled at the zipper of his jeans with his teeth. 

"I mean where did this come from? Just wanting to sleep with me out of nowhere." His voice was slightly muffled as he continued attempting to derobe the Kuruta with only his mouth. When the leather had been pulled back enough to reveal that no, Kurapika was not wearing underwear, and yes that was his cock straining to free itself, Leorio said to hell with it and pulled the fabric away with greedy fingers. 

"Always wanted to, just, hnnnnnn, ah, just never, ah, realized you did too." The blond dissolved into more soft, throaty noises as Leorio continued his ministrations, running his hands along plump, pale thighs and nuzzling into the soft patch of hair at the base of the other's cock. In his field of study he happened to see quite a few dicks, but it'd never been anything more than material to study and facts to remember. And certainly he'd never thought any of them were cute. But yeah, he wasn't going to deny it. Kurapika's penis was pretty adorable. Not that it was terribly small or anything, or even unattractive....it was just...fuck, he didn't even know where his thoughts were anymore this was stupid. To keep himself from going off on another mental tangent the doctor drew himself up a little and swipped his tongue along a small trail of pre-cum just to try out the taste. It was salty and odd in his mouth and not all that bad so he did it again, steadying the base in one hand, speaking between each stroke of his tongue. 

"Always- wanted- to?" 

Kurapika did not seemed pleased with his companion's desire to speak, and though he was slipping his fingers into Leorio's hair he also craned his neck to glare a little at the man. "Why do you insist on asking now?" he panted. Lust, pleasure and annoyance all fought for dominance in his voice making him sound warbly and unstable. "Can't we discuss this later? I'd prefer if you'd just shut up and fuck me now." 

Dark eyes widened for a second before Leorio was up and moving again, impromptu blow job forgotten as he sought out the lips he'd never thought he'd hear such language from. The words sparked that primal thing inside him once more and he couldn't help himself when he growled lowly against Kurapika's mouth mid-kiss. "You're going to regret that. I'm going to fuck you straight through this goddamn mattress." 

He was not expecting the moan that greeted his ears and he smirked. The world's one and only Kuruta, prim and proper and intelligent was getting off on such lewd dirty talk? Leorio didn't think there was anything hotter in the whole fucking universe than that.

Kurapika, meanwhile, was busy trying to break every refined image the doctor had ever held of him. He'd managed to wriggle both hands under Leorio's pants, palms smoothing over his ass as he coped a feel. Eventually the fabric became so restricting however, that he pulled away from their kiss. 

"Off," he mumbled, lips brushing along a strong jaw. 

Leorio was only too happy to comply, rolling over momentarily to maneuver out of the last bit of his clothing. Before he was even done, Kurapika was up and straddling his hips. The sight of their cocks pressed together was so lewd the dark haired man was almost done for right then and there. But the Kuruta was pulling the glasses off the end of his nose, stealing his attention, and setting them aside on the bedside table. 

"Wouldn't happen to have any lube in here, would you?" 

It took a moment for Leorio to be able to come up with a verbal response, but eventually he mumbled, "first drawer," and watched as the blonde pulled out a half empty bottle of clear gel. 

Kurapika didn't waste any time as he popped the top and coated the first few fingers of one hand. The doctor watched raptly as he reached around, braced with one hand on Leorio's chest, and began to prepare himself. He wasn't much one for time wasting either though, and took both their cocks in one hand, using pre-cum to ease the friction between them as he found a steady rhythm. 

Soon enough the blond was moaning lowly, chin tipped back a little as he rocked between his own hand and Leorio's. The movements were slow, precise almost. But then Kurapika bit down on his lip, sighing as he pulled his fingers out of himself and then pushing the doctor's hand away from their groins. He used the remaining lube on the other man's dick, Leorio cursing slightly from the sudden attention. 

"Ready?" Grey eyes flicked up to meet dark brown and Kurapika picked himself up, holding his weight on his knees above his partner. The question was repeated on his face. 

In lieu of a reply, Leorio settled his hands on the Kuruta's hips, pushing him down slowly until the head of his cock was pressing against the pale man and then further, steady as both of their breathing became labored. Leorio was physically shaking by the time Kurapika was sitting again, bottomed out, and the blond wasn't in much better shape.

Lip still between his teeth, the Kuruta rolled his hips once, twice, three times then gave a little moan and began to set up a steady rhythm. It was just enough that Leorio was moaning as well now, openly, while he watched the blond move above him. But it wasn't enough to get him very far so he let his hands roam, up and over Kurapika's ribs, along the curve of his neck and then back down to the thighs pressed so intimately against him. 

Originally the Kuruta had his eyes closed, but they were open now, clouded with any number of emotions and half lidded. Leorio could only take that gaze for so long before he knotted his fingers in blond hair and pulled Kurapika down (albeit gently) for a kiss. It matched their rolling bodies in smoothness and intensity until the doctor bit down on his partner's lip, earning him a low groan and suddenly everything was magnified and hot and burning. With shaking fingers Leorio grabbed at the other's hips until he could hold the Kuruta still above him. It stopped their motion for a split second, and Kurapika groaned at the loss until Leorio had thrusted up, hard, and the blond had whimpered first, then moaned, long and loud and wet as the doctor repeated the motion, faster and faster, hitting that sweet spot inside him each and every time. 

It didn't take long from there, words stumbling from his lips as Kurapika cursed and begged until he was nothing but a shivering mess and then he came with a small shout, arching his back first, toes curling, and then slumping forward to rest his head against Leorio's chest. The doctor himself took another minute and then he was coming too, white behind his eyes and a groan on his lips as he released the Kuruta's hips and allowed them both to collapse into a boneless, satisfied pile together. 

Sleep chased them both down quickly and they fell silent, neither noticing the loud 'finally!' that rang out loud from the neighboring apartment.

They also never noticed the long string of cursing when they roused a few minutes later, already aching for another go around. (They were hunters after all. Stamina wasn't really an issue, much to their neighbor's chagrin.)


End file.
